The Legend Of Zelda: Intertwining Of Evil
by virtual-reality
Summary: Vaati steals the keys to the Door Of Time, and Link must rely on a new ally to stop him. Little does he know, though, that Vaati is the least of Link's problems...


Legend Of Zelda Intertwining

VR: I tried a one-shot two years ago, but I deleted it because my ffriends and I thought it was pretty pointless. Now, with a new reason to introduce OC's, I can cook up another great invention of a story!

It was a new morning in Lake Hylia. Link had decided to go star-gazing last night, and fell asleep. Seven years had passed since the sealing of Ganon and the defeat of Majora's Mask. Link...had no adventure in front of him. He did, however, have a lot of time on his hands. He decided to revisit his old friends. He decided to start with Zora's Domain.

"Come on, Navi. Let's go."

Navi fluttered upwards. "What are we doing today, Link?"

"We're going to visit the Zoras today.."

"Oh, the Zoras?"

"Yeah...I have a feeling something's gonna happen there.."

Link headed towards the shortcut that would take him directly into Zora's Domain. He dove dow, swimming into the passage. He arose in Zora's Domain to see all the Zoras gone.

Link looked up. "I hear...music...coming from the King's room." Link swam to the surface and headed up towards the King's chamber. He saw that the walls were decorated with candles as he approached.

He heard voices coming from upstairs.

"She's so lucky!"

"I can't believe it...she's getting married!"

Link arrived at the top of the stairs to see all the Zoras huddled around the pedestal where on would talk to King Zora. He saw a man among the crowd. He was clad in black and had plae-white skin. He approached the man. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

The man looked at him as if he was about to jump out of his skin. "Please don't scare me like that." Obviously, he was neck-deep in thought.

"Sorry."

"A friend of mine is getting married to Princess Ruto. Everyone except her think they'd make a great couple. But...I don't know why they don't want to get married, but..."

"Hmm...So, Princess Ruto is getting married...Who's the lucky guy?"

"He's a brave Zora named Sentra. He once saved my life, and that's why I'm here. To congragulate him. In fact, if not for m, they wouldn't be getting married in the first place."

"Well, I'm going to meet this 'Sentra'. He seems like a nice guy." He walked up to the pedestal, and squirmed through a bunch of Zoras and saw Ruto standing next to a male Zora. He looked like a nervous wreck; he kept pulling on the collar of his tuxedo and biting his nails. When he was asked to speak, he said what he had to very fast.

The priest held out the Spiritual Stone of Water. He said, "Is there anything anyone would like to say that would break these beautiful vows of holy matrimony?"

Princess Ruto turned around. "Link? Is that you? What are you doing-"

She was cut off by an ominous wind that filled the room. Link looked around to find that the source was coming from the man who was Sentra's friend.

Sentra said, "What are you doing?"

"Easy, fool. I'm taking what is rightfully mine." He ran up at the priest. Link, Ruto and Sentra barely dodged the lethal tornado that had formed around the stranger, but the priest wasn't so lucky...

"HAHAHAHA! Now I have all three Spiritual Stones! I, Vaati, am now invincible!"

Link and Sentra both drew their swords. Sentra said, "Vatti, why are you doing this?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Don't you see, fool? I tricked you! I knew if I could create a false friendship with you, it would lead me to the Spiritual Stone. And see how my genius has been rewarded!" Vaati held out the three Spiritual Stones that opened the seal on the Door of Time.

"However...I need one more thing before I go..." Vaati charged at Link. He survived, barely, but Vaati held out the Ocarina Of Time.

"With this, no one will be able to stop me! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" With that, Vaati disappeared.

"No...NOOOOOO!" Link fell down in agony. He knew he had failed. Vaati had all three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina Of Time. He had the Triforce in his crasp, and no one could stop him.

"Hey, mister..."Sentra approached Link. "We can still...beat him...We can't give up!"

"You're...you're right.."

Link stood up. He ran to the exit of Zora's Domain.

"Hey, wait up, mister!" Sentra followed Link outside. "Mister, we haven't been properly introduced.."

"Oh, sorry...The name's Link."

To Be Continued... 


End file.
